1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waste receptacles and more particularly pertains to a new compressible waste receptacle for easily setting up and disposing waste-receiving members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of waste receptacles is known in the prior art. More specifically, waste receptacles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,048,977; 5,022,767; 5,158,371; 5,352,043; Des. 356,251; and 4,940,200.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new compressible waste receptacle. The prior art discloses devices which have rigidly structured support members with the bag members being disposed about the rigidly structured support members. The rigidly structured support members cannot be compressed or collapsed into an easily handled waste receptacle. For example, if the user were traveling and wanted and needed to take along a waste receptacle which would not occupy much space, none of the prior art would be an acceptable waste receptacle.
In these respects, the compressible waste receptacle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily setting up and disposing waste-receiving members.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new compressible waste receptacle which has many of the advantages of the waste receptacles mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new compressible waste receptacle which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art waste receptacles, either alone or in any combination thereof.
The inventive device includes a bag member having an open top, a closed bottom, and a rim disposed along an outer edge at the open top thereof; and also includes a biasedly-extended coiled spring member capable of being compressed onto itself and also being removably disposed in the bag member; and further includes an assembly for fastening the bag member to the biasedly-extended coiled spring member; and also includes an assembly to retain the biasedly-extended coiled spring member in a compressed position.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the compressible waste receptacle in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new compressible waste receptacle which has many of the advantages of the waste receptacles mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new compressible waste receptacle which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art waste receptacles, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new compressible waste receptacle for easily setting up and disposing waste-receiving members.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new compressible waste receptacle that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new compressible waste receptacle that provides the user with a more sanitary and effective way to throw away trash.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.